Locking snap-hooks and similar devices are well known and are used in myriad service industries. Such devices are widely used by workers in at least the electric utility, arborist and construction industries.
Most snap-hook or similar devices in use today feature locking mechanisms. Locking apparatuses have innumerable design variations. Each design, however, has as its main objective providing a snap-hook that is easily snapped into place, but which will not prematurely or unintentionally release. Although most snap-hooks work reasonably well, some hook mechanisms work better than others.
Further, snap-hook devices currently in use have an eye at an end of a body member for threading through and attaching various devices, ropes or webbings.
The present invention provides a linkless connection apparatus that is incorporated into the body of a locking snap-hook design. A unique configuration of the snap-hook body member allows direct connection of different attachment mechanisms without need of an intermediate attachment link.